Office Hours
by Vema
Summary: NEWTS are coming. In honor of the beginning of finals week.


Office Hours 

by: Vema 

"That's it then." A cold fear showed through almost every set of eyes that was staring at him, faces slack-jawed. 

He was privately surprised no one was drooling. The incompetency of his classes rarely surprised him, but he was still slightly taken aback when a tentative hand raised in the back of the class, shaking almost imperceptibly. No one had asked a question in one his classes in quite a long time. With a small smile tugging at his mouth, he quickly asked, "Yes, Mr. Finnegan?" 

A small voice issued from the back of the class. "Are- are you sure all of that is going to be on the NEWT exams? ….Sir?" 

"Of course it will. All of this information is essential for a complete understanding of potions. Are you saying that you are not competent with potions? 

"No…" 

"Then you must be implying that I don't know what is going to be covered on the most important exam of your Hogwarts careers." 

"No, I-" 

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for your impudence!" He turned to face the blackboard, waving his wand and whispering a spell. His spidery handwriting appeared, scrawling out a few times and dates. "There is a new rule. Apparently Dumbledore didn't feel all of the teachers were available and willing to help the… less intelligent students. If you feel that your personal aptitude and ability in anything I have mentioned is lacking, I will be available at these times in my office for personal conference, and these two times for group potion-making practice." 

Swiveling on his heel and marching back to his desk, he sat down and glared darkly at the students. "If you see fit to visit me in my office, please have a prepared list of questions that you need answered. Otherwise, points will be taken and you will be sent away with no further knowledge." There was a brief pause as he surveyed the room. 

The complete silence that rang in his ears told him that he had been as perfectly clear and succinct as usual. "Dismissed!" he said loudly, pulling out some third year papers and preparing to check them for the thousands of mistakes that would inevitably be present. _"Hester Wilson, 3rd year, Ravenclaw House…"_

He heard the crinkling of papers, the scratch of hastily recorded information, the slamming of books upon one another, the quietly whispered words of thanks that never again would they have to endure a class with "the slimy git". Words that were not quiet enough, but that he would never respond to. As the whispers faded, he heard one set of footsteps going the opposite direction, up to his desk. 

As he glanced up, he was caught in a pair of dark brown eyes that sparkled in the shifting light of flames. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked, attempting to hold all curiosity out of his voice. 

"I…um….I just wanted to let you know that I've really enjoyed this class, Professor." She was smiling slightly, hugging her books to her chest. 

He stared at her, feeling his lips purse slightly and his eyebrows slowly narrow. "You…enjoyed my class?" 

"Well…" She hesitated, then pushed on quickly, her face flushing slightly. "I guess it wasn't the class I was enjoying really… But I - I learned a lot and… you prepared us well for our NEWTS…" 

He couldn't help it; he was staring at her. The girl was stuttering like an eight-year-old child speaking to her first crush. Her eyes were shining brightly, and her knuckles were white with the pressure she was exerting on her books, her fingernails digging into the binding until she took a moment to brush some hair back from her face, which was a deep crimson. She was rambling on, and he was having trouble following her words, but he finally caught some of them. 

"…And I think I may need some extra help, so I was wondering if I could – that is, I know you're busy and everything, but – You have office hours on the board, and all, and that would be fine if you can't – " 

"Miss Granger!" 

She started and pulled her books closer to her chest, looking slightly sheepish. 

"You've never needed help with a subject a day in your life." He eyed her suspiciously. 

She looked down. "Well…with the NEWTS and all…" she muttered slightly. Shoulders drooping, she took a step backwards. "If you don't have time, that's okay…" 

For some reason, and for the first time in his life, he felt badly for upsetting someone. He'd obviously disappointed her, and before he could stop himself, he'd blurted out, "Of course, that's fine, Miss Granger. I know you must have other meetings scheduled. Would three o'clock on Monday afternoon fit your schedule?" 

"I haven't-" she started, then bit back the words. "That would be wonderful professor." 

"Brilliant. I will expect you to be prompt, as always." He looked back down, feeling somewhat better, and started reading the first essay again. _"Hester Wilson, 3rd year, Ravenclaw House, Double Potions. An Examination of-"_

He sensed her presence before he felt her lips, cool and soft on the skin near his ear, her breath a hot contrast, stinging his overly sensitized skin. He could feel the heat radiating off of her and coursing through his body like lightning. "Thank you," she whispered. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about that tingling closeness, the feel of her fingers gripping his shoulder, the fact that he hadn't been kissed in years, that he shouldn't be allowing her to do this when anyone could walk in at any time, and he was certainly not trying to think about turning his head to meet hers. 

There was no hesitation in her now, and he'd hardly felt her pull back before she was half-way to the door, her steps just a bit too frantic to be nonchalant. She was afraid, he realized, that he would spoil the moment by saying something, by pointing out that she was a child. She won't be a child much longer, ran through his head, and he smiled slightly at the thought, watching her hair bounce with her step. She was almost eighteen, and would no longer be his pupil after the next week was over. 

He turned back to the paper finally, his hand unconsciously moving to his cheek and touching the spot she had kissed. 

_  
Hester Wilson   
3rd year   
Ravenclaw House   
Double Potions _

An Examination of Love Potions… 

fin 


End file.
